


Books bring you all kind of things

by auworksforme



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auworksforme/pseuds/auworksforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lensherr has a great job and amazing friends. When they're not trying to find someone for him. When his office gets a new librarian it's definitely clear that good things show up in the most unusual places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding someone

"I don't need someone." Erik was 32, successful, had almost everything he wanted (except that great love - something he wouldn't admit to anyone), had good friends and simply put: was living the life.   
  
Emma rolled with her eyes, while Janos started using his letter opener to clean his nails.  
  
"Don't do that."  
  
Janos immediately put the thing down.   
  
"And why are you in my office? We only had a date for dinner, right?" Erik sighed and rang for his secretary. "Moira, why are Emma and Janos in my office?"  
  
"Because Emma threatened to shave my hair off if I wouldn't allow them in." Moira's voice trembled.   
  
"Stop threatening my secretary, please. She's only human and I told her that I didn't want to be disturbed."   
  
Now Emma smiled. If lionesses could do that. "We're just here to .. warn you."  
  
"Well they're all fucking hot so I don't know why we should warn h"   
  
"Who are 'fucking hot'?" Erik thought that the word should only be used when you were going to do it, not to drive a point home.   
  
"Dinner tonight won't be a private affair." The smile stayed on her face. "And er- maybe with some half naked people."  
  
"But in a classy way", Janos added.  
  
"Excuse me?" He rose from his chair. "What did I do to get stuck with friends like you?"  
  
"O shut up you melodramatic mastermind." It was Emma's favourite nick name. "We just wanted to try a more active reproach to find you a partner."  
  
"I don't need a partner. And you're still single, Henry only recently discovered that he _isn't_ gay and Janos is being kicked around by Angel."  
  
"I'm no-"  
  
Erik threw him a murderous glare. "So maybe I prefer this company."  
  
"You don't." Emma put a file on his desk. "Names and profiles. Just in case you want to do something else besides have sex. When was the last time you even ..?"  
  
"Sometimes I think I love you Emmy dear, but right now it is really time for you to go." He couldn't help but take a peek.   
  
"I hate it when you call me that."  
  
"I hate it when you try to fix me up with strangers whose nick name are .." He lifted an eyebrow. "Havok."  
  
"Just try, okay?"   
  
"See you tonight", Janos smiled. "And put on something nice, okay?"  
  
"You probably have a suit for me ready." Erik was warming just a bit to the idea of a night full of gorgeous people. Of course he wouldn't find a proper _date_ , but Emma had had a point about sex.   
  
"Janos, come on."   
  
He heard Moira squeak when the duo left his office. He really had to teach Emma some constraint when it came to his secretary.

//

Emma had rented the biggest room of Boudoir, and had made sure there were a lot of couches and low tables.   
  
Erik walked into a adult wonderland, through people dancing and enjoying each other. Half - to very naked, all of them. He felt slightly overdressed in his Dolce&Gabbana suit.   
  
"Don't you dare take the tie off." Raven winked at him and pecked him on the cheek. "This is amazing Erik. If you made your pick, can I have a try?"  
  
"Why, did you break up with Irene again?"  
  
"I think about sticking with men for a while." She slapped his hands away from his tie. Raven was much too alike to her adoptive sister Emma, down to the flawless outfits.   
  
He looked around. "You can have anyone you want." Erik already recognized 'Havok'. Blond, athletic, only wearing white linen trousers and maybe just a bit too young for Erik.   
  
Another peck. "You should think about you first."   
  
"I don't think feeling like Alice in naked wonderland will find me the love of my live." Finally Erik found the rest of his friends. Janos and Angel were all over each other, while Emma looked the other way. Henry was talking to a girl with a skin the colour of mocha. Pretty.   
  
"You never know!"   
  
"Believe me, I do .." He followed Raven bounce of to a man that looked East-European and who was one of the few that was completely dressed. Impeccably dressed.  
  
"Hi." A red haired girl, curls tumbling down her back and wearing nothing more but a baby-doll. "You must be the man of the moment." She wasn't very tall, but looked fragile and elegant at the same time. Like a little pixie, except for the hair.   
  
"Hello." _I just really don't want to._ But Erik wasn't a jerk, except for colleagues and his friends. "I don't know about being the man of the moment, but I can offer you my name: Erik. What's yours?"   
  
"Sinead", she answered with a little purr. "But my friends call me Sean because I'm such a tomcat."   
  
While she clearly was a woman.  Her pale breasts, lightly covered with freckles if it wasn't the lightning, moved with every -exaggerating?- breath she took.   
  
"You can touch if you want to."  
  
"Excuse me?" Erik felt slightly bewildered. Had Emma just ordered escort, was she drunk or had it been so long since he had dated and was this common behaviour?   
  
Sinead licked her lips. "Just so you know."   
  
Emma made a 'Go on!' wave like he was a toddler on a play date. He should find the most obnoxious person of the night and send it to her.   
  
"Call me old fashioned", Erik smiled. "But can I offer you a drink first?"


	2. The librarian in the office

When Erik walked into his office next day (ignoring a 'Emma asked if she had red curls everywhere?' from Moira), it wasn't empty.   
  
A man, a very scruffy looking one, down from the frayed hemlines on his pants to a cardigan that couldn't be called 'ironic' or 'hipster' in any way, was bent over his desk.   
  
"Excuse me?" _What the fresh hell was this._   
  
Erik decided it wasn't a hell at all as soon as the man turned. He was much younger than Erik had expected, and _much_ better looking. Lush brown hair, attractive face, pale but in a gorgeous way, kiss-able, suck-able, fuck-able lips and eyes .. Jesus Christ.   
  
"Oh!" The brunette blushed. "I'm the librarian, that was supposed to look at your collection and see if I can add to it? This is mister Lensherr's office, isn't? Because the lady at the door said it was fine for me to enter but clearly you don't know why I'm here and gosh, this is embarrassing."  
  
His voice sounded really nice to. Erik swallowed, knew he was gaping, but there was something about those eyes that pulled him in.   
  
"I know I should behave but I saw your second edition of the Picture of Dorian Gray and I just couldn't resist to touch!" He put his hands in front of him. He was wearing white gloves. "But don't worry, I always do it safe." A nervous giggle. "But any way, I'll leave your office now and could you maybe point me to-"  
  
"I'm Lensherr. Mister Lensherr." Erik bit his tongue. "Erik. This is my office." He sounded like an idiot. "I simply wasn't informed of your visit."  
  
"Ah." The librarian's smile lit up his face. He pulled one of his gloves off and extended his hand. "Than I should be here. If you don't mind me working around you. The name's Charles Xavier."  
  
"Charles Xavier." Erik took his hand. Warm, dry, firm handshake. He felt something squeeze below his stomach. _Don't even go there_ , he warned himself.   
  
"Just Charles, please. But erm- do you?"  
  
"Do I what?" He smiled. This could be an easy success, he just had to catch on and turn into himself again, not something brain dead.  
  
"Mind?" Xavier bit his lower lip. "That I'm in your office while you're working?"  
  
Same question the man had asked a minute ago. Shit.   
  
"Mister Lensherr?" Moira knocked on his door before opening it. "Miss Frost likes a rapport on last night's .. results? Can I put her through?"  
  
 _Did she have a sixth sense for screwing things up?_ He wasn't going to discuss Sinead in front of Charles. "I'll take it at your desk. Have you already shown mister Xavier around?"  
  
"Charles, please." Again with the smile. It was very distracting.   
  
Moira looked questioning. Erik usually never cared for giving new employees the grand tour. "No, but don't you .."  
  
"Just do it and I will talk to Emma." He turned on his heel, before turning back to Xavier. "Nice to meet you. I will see you in five, when you'll be working all around me."   
  
His assistant threw him an 'o no you didn't' look. He had to talk to her about using those.   
  
"Of course!" Charles nodded. "Whatever you want, just here to help you and your books."   
  
_I think it's time for my books to take their business else where._ Erik left his office, only because Emma would keep bothering him until she had an answer. _Charles Xavier your librarian, whatever you want just here to help holy hell where had he come from?_   

After ten minutes of 'No I'm not going to marry Sinead, yes I quite enjoyed her company. No I'm not going to tell you if I had sex with her', with Emma, Erik needed coffee.  
  
When he returned to his office, Moira was blocking his way.   
  
"McTaggert, why are you in my way?"  
  
"I think you should wait just a s-"  
  
"Excuse me? Are you telling me I can't get into my own office?" What, did Xavier like to work naked? Because he could get behind that. Although - with his luck - the librarian would have a pot belly, hairy back and a third nipple.   
  
"He kinda made a mess."   
  
"A mess?" Erik raised a questioning eyebrow. "You've been gone for .. five minutes? Can't you control your new colleague?" He pushed her aside.  
  
"Just don't kill him!"   
  
The librarian was on his desk, legs dangling, glasses on his nose and surrounded by books. Erik's books, thousands of dollars worth of first and second editions and Xavier was nesting in them. "O my God."  
  
"Excuse me?" Xavier looked up. "Oh, you're already back. Don't worry, my working methods might look unorthodox, but they are completely legit." He fondled Erik's signed edition of The Colour Purple.   
  
"You're on my desk."   
  
The librarian smiled. "I didn't know if you would be very territorial about your chair." He gently collected a couple of books. "But I guess I should leave now? Would Moira mind if I use her desk a bit?"  
  
"I will get you a chair and table." Erik wasn't going to ignore this chance for a nice view.   
  
"Well, that would be convenient."   
  
"Could you maybe leave my desk?"   
  
"Yes!" Charles hopped off. "I will clean up for you."   
  
Erik watched him collect his books, gently holding them to his chest. He never knew he would be jealous of books.  
  
"So .. maybe a table?" The librarian blinked behind his glasses.   
  
"Yes, yes." Erik realized that he was a supporter of those glasses. "McTaggert!"  
  
"I'm right here." His secretary had watched their conversation. "I will get a desk and chair, give me five minutes."  
  
Erik sidestepped Xavier to sit down behind his desk. "Just put the books back on my desk, before your arms get tired."  
  
"Nothing's wrong with my arms, thank you very much." The man winked. "Being a librarian keeps me in great condition."  
  
Oh God. He put his head down and tried to focus on the meeting that would start in an hour.


	3. Harem [interlude]

"When are you going to see ginger again? Or do you prefer to do more research?" Raven smiled sweetly. "Because we could have another small party, don't you think Em?"  
  
It was the end of the week and all of them were having dinner at Henry's place.   
  
"We're not trying to find him a harem, sweetie." Emma turned to Erik. "You kept  yourself very quiet about her, you're not serious about it, right?"  
  
"Wasn't she a bit too young?" Henry frowned while serving all of them a spoom. "Looked real nice, but .. you don't want an age gap."  
  
"I don't think Erik would mind that." Angel winked at him.  
  
"Did you just wink at Erik?" Janos gaped at her. "In front of me?"  
  
Emma rolled with her eyes. "This isn't about you Janos. Erik?"  
  
"I don't know why you think I'd feel like sharing. Thanks Hank."  
  
"You know I prefer to do without that nick name." Henry sighed. "Anyway, Moira told me that you had a new colleague you seemed to be interested in?"  
  
 _Shit._ "Is this a new thing, you talking to my secretary?"  
  
"Yes Henry." Raven raised a questioning eyebrow. "Why would you do that?"  
  
"So that you might notice him and try to ride him", Janos answered, "instead of mister Poland."  
  
"Azazel's from Rusland."   
  
Emma coughed. "Erik, we were talking about your .. interest?"   
  
Luckily for Erik, Henry blushed. "I don't want to be _ridden_ by Raven."  
  
"What?" Raven crossed her arms. "Why not? You don't think I'm attractive?"  
  
 _Thank God he could always rely on Raven and Henry to cock things up. In a good way, this time._   
  
"I just don't fe-"  
  
"Oh shut the _fuck_ up!" Emma threw a murderous glare at Henry. "You should continue with our dinner and Raven, you're not thirteen any more. We don't need to beg for compliments."  
  
 _Take the bait_ , Erik begged Raven. _Emma would devour Charles alive. I can't have that._ Erik first had to learn not to stutter and drool over the scruffy librarian.   
  
"Emma, I know you're paid to be a bitch, but you're free now." Henry was still blushing, but tried to hold his ground.   
  
Maybe he should cheer Henry on. Erik laughed.   
  
"I still want to know who your new colleague is, Erik." Emma's voice was sweet. "No matter how long Henry and Raven have to take to decide they will or won't sleep with each other."   
  
"Em!" Raven blushed.   
  
"He's a horrible dressed librarian who's looking at my books to see if he can expand on it."   
  
"Clothes can be taken off."  
  
Erik shook his head. "I don't even want to think about it." Thank God for his poker face.   
  
"I'm going to get the soup", Henry muttered.   
  
"But Sinead's a no go?", Angel offered drily. "Because that's  shame."


	4. Day to day business

Erik was late on Monday, even though it was one of the important days of the week. Erik was late because he couldn't decide on what to wear. Usually he was a straight-forward guy of black suit, white blouse, black tie. A coloured blouse if he was feeling frivolous.  
  
But today was the first day of a new week full of possibilities to properly talk to Charles, instead of stuttering. So he had to feel good and a good suit helped.  
  
~  
  
"Good morning mister Lensherr." Moira didn't look up from her screen. "Charles won't be here today."  
  
"What?" Erik turned on his heel. "Why not? Has he called in sick? He has been here for less than a week! Was there a complaint? Doesn't he like working with m- at this company?"  
  
"He teaches on Monday." His secretary kept looking at her computer. "It was in his contract I gave you to sign. Don't you ever read anything that I put on your desk?"  
  
Erik felt himself deflate. "Don't forget that you're talking to your employer, McTaggert."  
  
"You have five minutes before the reps of Kooning Inc are here. Coffee?"  
  
"Of course." He hated those brats of Kooning Inc, too much money and too little brains.  
  
Moira looked at him. "Is that a new tie?"  
  
"I'll be in my office. Get me coffee." Erik wasn't pouting but he had tried hard and now Charles wasn't even here.  
  
\--  
  
On Tuesday, Erik got an even worse surprise. When he stepped outside for lunch, Sebastian was waiting for him. Sebastian the ex who - when Erik had asked when they would take their relationship to the next level, had answered with; do you prefer a m/m/f or m/m/m threesome?  
Erik felt like fleeing back to his office, to Charles, who was decked out in some awful Argyle construction, but still managed to look gorgeous.  
  
"Word on the street is that you're looking for a bed warmer." Sebastian smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Want to get back together?"  
  
"I broke it off for a reason." Erik had a too big craving for Mel's cinnamon bagels to flee. "You know you're still banned from every Lensherr building, right? Please leave me alone before I call the police."  
  
"Now you're just being rude." Sebastian followed him. "But is it true? You're ready to settle down and get ordinary?"  
  
"I'm going to ignore you." Inside, Erik was seething. _Who the hell had told Sebastian that Erik was looking for love?_  
  
\--  
  
On Wednesday, Moira had seventeen messages from one 'Shinnid?' who had tried to reach Erik the last couple of days. He really shouldn't have slept with her but was it so hard to understand the words 'This is an one-time thing?'  
  
"You're awfully popular, aren't you?" Charles looked up from his desk as soon as Erik entered his office. "Do you mind if I also ask a moment of your time?"  
  
"Of course not!" He immediately walked over to the librarian. "What do you need?"  
  
"You have a signed copy of The Bell Jar, but it doesn't say when it's signed .." Charles showed him the book. "Do you maybe know?"  
  
"Hm." Erik took a small step closer. Just so he could see the signature better.  
  
"Anything coming up yet?"  
  
"Oh definitely, but don't you think that's a bit f-" He bit his tongue. Dodgy innuendos were never right.  
  
Charles looked at him. "If you can't remember right now, could you tell me where you bought the edition? Maybe the previous owner knows?"  
  
"Hm." Those eyes again. Erik should stop looking.  
  
The librarian broke the spell, turning away from him, his ass brushing Erik's hip. _Oh hell._  
  
"Well, if you can spare a thought on it .. would really help."

\--  
  
On Thursday Emma came by to ask if he needed another party. Erik tried to keep his office door closed, but she was inside before he could stay no.  
  
"Hello mister Lensherr." She was all smiles, looked demure in a nice turquoise suit and immediately zoomed in on Charles.  
  
"Emma, I really don't have any time for you right now." He took her arm, tried to steer her away from Charles behind his desk, but no such luck.  
  
"You're new! A new employee?" Emma extended her hand. "Emma Frost."  
  
Charles, all tweed and wrinkled trousers, rose to meet her. "Charles Xavier, librarian. It's a part time job miss Frost, I'm only here to help Er- mister Lensherr out with his library."  
  
"Really now."  
  
Erik could almost hear her thoughts, sizing up Charles and finding him desperately wanting.  
  
"Emma, I really don't have the time for a visit right now."  
  
"Call me Emma, please Charles. I can call you Charles, right?" Emma leaned over Charles' desk. "Is mister Lensherr a nice man to work for?"  
  
Charles blushed. "I don't think I should talk about my employer when he's in the same room."  
  
Erik could kiss him for that. Even though he really wanted to know if Charles thought him a nice man. And much more than that, if possible.  
  
"How sweet." Emma turned to Erik. "Let's have dinner tomorrow night, all right?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Oh I'm sure you can."  
  
Maybe Charles had seen despair in Erik's eyes, but he interfered with a soft "He really can't, Emma. I promised him to show some interesting books that Sotheby's had gotten its claws on. Tomorrow night is the only possibility before the auction."  
  
It was getting harder for Erik not to kiss him.  
  
Emma raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"He's right." Erik sighed. "I can't quit on an employee Emma, would make a horrible example."  
  
"Oh honey, brunch on Sunday it is. You know you can't let an employee work on weekends." Her eyes shot daggers.  
  
"Brunch it is."  
  
"Charles, ever a pleasure to meet you." Emma turned on her heel and left his office.  
  
"That wasn't necessary, but thank you for thinking so fast." Erik walked over to his desk and sat down behind it.  
  
Charles blushed. "Well, I was going there anywhere. So, the offer stands, but I can imagine you have much more exciting plans for the Friday night."  
  
"Err-" He searched for a not-to-eager reply. "Well-"  
  
The librarian waved it away. "I understand. I'll leave you to your work."

//

Erik watched Charles like a hawk on Friday. When - at six o'clock, the librarian made ready to leave, Erik rose and walked over to him.  
  
"So, how late are we supposed to be there?" He felt a nervous itch to bite his nails, even though he stopped doing that when he had turned sixteen. He wasn't nervous, he was just accepting an offer from an employee.  
  
Charles blinked at him. "Excuse me? Is it my turn to have forgotten something?"  
  
"Sotheby's? You didn't lie to me now, did you?" _Please say you didn't, before I have to kill myself over how embarrassing this entire situation is._  
  
"Oh!" The librarian's face lit up. "I thought you didn't want to! Which is completely understandable because most people don't want to go through all the trouble of-"  
  
"I'm not like those people. I care for books, and not just for their financial worth." Erik hoped this wouldn't earn him some quiz questions, because he just read books, not splurge on background knowledge and all that.  
  
"Cool." Charles blushed. "I mean, really nice to hear you can appreciate the fineries of life."  
  
"Mister Lensherr?" Moira knocked on his door before opening it. "Am I free to leave?"  
  
"Yes, yes, go." He waved her away.  
  
"Have a nice weekend", Charles added with a smile.  
  
"You too Charles. Any plans?"  
  
 _Now really wasn't the time for McTaggert to socialize._ Erik tried a smile that would put fear in small children. "I said you were free to leave."  
  
"Just a visit to my mum's", Charles answered. "And more books, of course, tonight."  
  
"How late should we be there, exactly?" His own secretary was blocking him. She had to be punished for that next week.  
  
The librarian looked at his watch. "Half past eight. I was thinking to visit a deli before, get something and eat it in the park. But we could meet up there?"  
  
"I love eating in the park!"  
  
Moira lifted an 'O no you didn't' eyebrow. Maybe Emma was around too often.  
  
Charles looked like it was Christmas and Easter at once. "Are you sure? Because that would be .. handy. At least we won't have to find each other at Soth."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to go." His secretary looked much too smug. "But enjoy yourselves."  
  
"I will see you on Monday", Erik told her back.  
  
"Good bye Moira!" Charles turned his desk. "Give me five and I'm ready for you."  
  
Erik just bit his tongue.  
  
As soon as they had entered the auctioneer's building, Erik had lost Charles to books. He really started to dislike books.  
  
On Sunday, Emma had used the first half of their time together to tell him that he should use the employer-employee relationship, fuck Charles and get him out of his system. The second half she offered to give Charles a make over, if Erik really wanted to go through with this.  
  
He had said no to both things, although he started to get really curious about what was hidden under all these clothes.  
  
When he in turn had asked where Henry and Raven were, Emma rolled with her eyes and muttered something about 'blowing off steam'. Emma liked Henry well enough as easy-to-tease, not as someone for her sister. Emma was very strict on anyone she knew.  
  
Erik had left the brunch feeling a bit confused. Maybe Charles only surprised him because it was a diamond in tweed and Argyle. He didn't believe in love on first sight, maybe he simply was too eager for a relationship.  
  
\--  
  
On Tuesday, after a lengthy conversation about books, passing on to library rooms, family, expectations of the people you loved and a shared love for cinnamon bagels, Erik knew it was much more than craving a relationship.  
  
So he was ready to throw something at his secretary when she entered - without knocking - just when Erik was _this_ close to just leaning over and kissing that gorgeous mouth.  
  
"Why are you two on the floor?"  
  
The two of them were indeed on the floor, surrounded by books (on napkins) while Charles was busy explaining why really _every_ classic had a connection with another one.  
  
"McTaggert!" Erik was on his feet in a second. "Can't you remember what I told you about knocking?"  
  
"Mister Stark likes an extra meeting before he invests. He just entered the elevator." Moira's face stayed blank. "Should I ready a meeting room?"  
  
 _Not fair._ Erik didn't want to be 32 years old and representing a million dollar business. He wanted to be 16 again, dart of with the guy he had a crush on and snog him senseless in the grass.  
  
"Mister Lensherr?"  
  
"Erik, are you all right?" Charles rose, his eyes worried.  
  
"Of course I am." Erik smiled at the librarian. "But maybe you should clean up a bit, before you have to stay on after hours."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't mind."  
  
"Mister Lensherr!" Moira folded her arms. "I can't let him wait."  
  
"Your tone, McTaggert. I'm right behind you."  
  
Tony Stark was already waiting for Erik as soon as he left his office. "You really should install slower elevators love."  
  
"Nice to see you mister Stark."  
  
"Tony." The older man smiled like a mad man. "And nice to see you too. Did I interrupt something or do you always look so pained when I come by? I would almost say you're using your office for some indecent exc-"  
  
Charles didn't have to hear that. "Let's just get a room, shall we?"  
  
"Erik, well well." Tony winked. "I didn't come here to free you of blue balls, but if that's what it will take .."  
  
How could such a sweet moment turn into something so disgusting in so little time? He was _that_ close to tasting those lips, damn it.  
  
"Don't feel obliged." Erik steered Stark away to the closest meeting room. "Moira, drinks please."  
  
"About those blue balls .." Tony smiled. "If I get you hooked up, will I get a discount?"  
  
"I don't need to be hooked up and I don't understand your sudden focus on my crotch." The man was a genius, but without any decency or shame.  
  
"Your lovely ice queen friend seems to think differently."  
  
"And she promised you herself if you made me get lucky?" Erik sat down. He felt like he was part of a high school film.  
  
Tony thundered with laughter. "I wish, Erik. I wish."  
  
 _Would Charles still be on his office floor?_ Erik liked to think about the things he would do to him on that floor. He knew it had been a good idea to ask for a decent carpet.  
  
"Erik?" Stark was bashing his eyelashes. "Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
"Trying to think about how I can get you to commit." Erik should keep his mind on the present situation. Stark was important and Charles wasn't here right now. He should be able to think about his work without putting his librarian in.


	5. It's all connected

"Raven found him?"   
  
Today had started as a good day. Charles had seemed to make a bit of an effort, put on a white (wrinkled, but that was a minor detail) shirt on his ragged trousers, but Erik saw it as a sign.   
  
But than Angel had called him to tell Erik that Raven was taught by Charles and that Moira had been in on it because he had _never_ asked for a librarian to analyse his collection but they had simply assumed he would forget about that as soon as he saw Charles.   
  
Angel's smile was audible through the phone. "We knew you were going to be stuck up about meeting someone in a club."  
  
Erik felt something cold slither down his spine. Did Charles know? Did he report on Erik's teenage tactics?  
  
"Erik? We just want the best for you dude, you know that. You want someone in your life."   
  
"Let's meet up tonight." He smiled. "All of us, my place." He had to restrain himself to throw his cell phone across the office.   
  
"O come on! People find each other in the weirdest places! Janos was my customer for fuck sake!"  
  
"See you tonight Angel." He ended the call and threw his phone away, glad that Charles was away on a bathroom break.   
  
"McTaggert! Office! Now!" Throwing his cell phone hadn't been enough. He was just so .. disappointed. Very angry. And ashamed, making a fool over himself. He could have asked Sinead to marry him and his friends would have approved more.   
  
"Mister Lensherr?" Moira looked a bit pale. "Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"I would love to tell you to fire yourself right now, but that would be lowering myself to this high school level all of you have created." There was something nagging in the back of Erik's mind, but he couldn't reach it.   
  
"Excuse me sir? What did I- I don't understand."   
  
He closed his door behind her and locked it. "Have I even ever asked about an analysis of my books?"  
  
"Two years ago." She caught on. "We just did it to help you, I swear. There isn't a bet or a joke or something."  
  
"Hello?" Charles was back. "Am I interrupting something? Is the door locked or did I simply lose the ability to open a door?"  
  
Erik felt his resolve - and his anger - weaken as soon as he heard that voice. "Does he know?", he hissed.  
  
"No!" Moira nervously licked her lips. "Raven knew he was a book geek, she just thought you would like someone in your life who was completely different from your friends and stuff? She didn't pick him out of the potential date catalogue!"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Just a minute Charles, please." His voice wavered. "We will talk about this later. Go open the door and make yourself scarce. I don't want to see you until the end of the day. Only forward business calls."  
  
"Y-yes sir. But sir, you like him, don't you? So it doesn't matter where he c-"  
  
"Out."   
  
Moira turned, unlocked the door and fled.  
  
Charles' face was a large question mark. "Is everything all right? Something wrong with the company? Or Moira?"   
  
"Everything's all right." Erik swallowed before he told himself to stop staring at those eyes and get back to work.   
  
"If you say so." A small smile. "But if you want the office for yourself .."  
  
"No." He shook his head. "I like your company." He didn't know what he was going to do with this new information and he didn't know if he trusted Moira on Charles not knowing, but he simply couldn't say no to his presence.  
  
"Thank you." Charles looked at his feet. "I must admit you're a great person to work for."  
  
"Yes." Erik walked back to his desk. "Maybe we should return to that."  
  
"I know this isn't my place, so I will say this as myself and not your employee .." Charles looked up again. "I have great ears if you find something wrong and want to share."  
  
For a moment they locked eyes, before the librarian turned to his desk.   
  
"Tonight?" Erik heard himself suggest. "Over dinner?"   
  
"In a quiet restaurant." Charles nodded. "Deal."  
  
His so-called friends could rot right now anyway. Erik would discover himself what exactly was going on.

//

The first time they touched was because Charles wanted to know where the wine came from and Erik wanted to hand him the bottle.  
It sent an electric bolt through his body.   
  
The second time was when Erik liked to have a taste of something on Charles' plate and Charles just offered him the morsel on his _hand_ and Erik really had to restrain himself (it was after the first bottle of wine) to not use his hands but just lick it off. He didn't, Charles was his employee and maybe completely toying with him but those eyes were burning into him and there was a cheeky smile under flushed lips and god damn it all, Erik was painfully hard.   
  
"We're far past suitable subjects for conversations between employer and employee, right?" Charles smiled.   
  
Erik only nodded.  
  
"Can I ask you if you're seeing someone?" He turned a shade redder.  
  
"You can." Maybe Erik had to eat a bit more, instead of drink and push his food around. But he was just too excited and aroused and ignoring all the small annoying questions that stabbed him in the back of the head.  
  
Charles chuckled. "Are you seeing someone right now, Erik?"  
  
"Nope." He never said nope. He looked at his glass and saw it was empty. Maybe that's why he said nope.   
  
"But are you looking? Or should I first ask if I can ask again?"  
  
"No no no." Erik felt like getting something sweet. "Let's get dessert." Something was wrong about what he said.   
"Wait." He lifted a finger. "I meant no you don't have to ask again, not no not looking."   
  
Charles nodded. "Don't you like your food?"  
  
"Love it." He should do something with those words. Use them as a connection to Charles? Why was there so much Moët in his brain?  
  
"Are you all right? Maybe you need something to soak the alcohol up?"  
  
"I'd like dessert."   
  
"You have a sweet tooth?" The librarian smirked.   
  
"Did you get this job because Raven told you to?"   
_Oh God._   Erik wanted to hit himself for blurting that out. It had gone so well and he should really grow out of drinking when nervous.   
  
"Raven Darkhölme, one of my History students? How do you know her?" Charles frowned.   
  
This wasn't going right at all. "Forget that. I like you. Best employee ever. Doesn't matter where you come from."  
  
"Where I come from? What .. I don't understand."  
  
"She's the sister of a conniving friend, it's just a coincidence, small world and all that ..?" Erik knew he was digging a hole and didn't know a way out.   
  
"But how would she get me a job? I was looking for something on the side and I found a two year old vacancy for a librarian-like job. I called Moira and she said it was still open .." Charles looked lost.   
  
Erik wanted to hug him, what he was saying didn't even register in his foggy brain. "I really really like you."  
  
Charles' "Huh" arrived at the same time as the waiter, asking if everything was satisfactory.   
  
Erik was torn between ordering everything of the dessert menu and squeezing a proper answer out of the brunette. He went with option one.  
  
"Crème brulee, crêpes Suzette, the pistachio baklava and .. that will do. Two spoons, please."   
  
"You're completely shitfaced, aren't you?" The frown still hasn't left Charles' face, which was a waste for such a pretty face.    
  
"That's rude."  
  
"I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm going to go now. You can take the dinner cost from my salary and I will see you on Tuesday."  
  
"What?" Things were spinning out of control. Erik had told Charles he liked him but no answer. He had asked if he was part of the set up but no answer. And now Charles was leaving.   
  
The librarian rose from his chair.  
  
"Don't go. I'm commanding you not to."  
  
"Just get home safe, please." And than Charles left. Left him behind with a head full of champagne and a horny body and a lot of confusing thoughts in between.   
  
"Charles?" Erik didn't trust his legs and besides that; there was a concoction of anger and humiliation brewing inside him. _Why did everyone think they could just play around with him for their entertainment?_   
  
"Sir?" The waiter had returned. "Do you want your desserts served in any order or .."  
  
"Just give them to me", he snarled.


	6. Messages

Erik didn't want to go to work on Monday. Erik didn't want to remember Friday night either.

Erik felt like running when he saw Charles at Moira's desk. He shut his mouth, told himself it was his bloody building and side-stepped both of them after a curt "Good morning."

"Good morning mister Lensherr", both of them replied.

"Had a nice weekend?" Moira added, but Erik was already in his office.

Was Charles here to tell on him? To quit his job? He would put his head through the wall before admitting to himself that he was curious and that he cared. Erik had come half way, embarrassing drunkenness and all. If Charles was interested, it was his turn.

A couple of minutes later, someone knocked on his door.

"Yes."

"Charles liked to know if this company allows colleagues to start intimate relationships with each other."

It felt like someone had knocked Erik out. But if Charles felt like that .. why hadn't he just told him?

"Is that all?"

Moira's smile slipped of her face. "Are you still hungover? Because I can come back with coffee and I could say it again?"

Erik sighed. "This is the last time I'm going to warn you on your tone."

"I'm very sorry mister Lensherr." Her face was set. "I just tried to help."

"Please don't, in the future."

~

Two hours later, Moira carried a huge bouquet into Erik's office.

"From the girls", was the only thing she said.

"So now I'm on my sick bed or something?" Erik wanted to stay grouchy, but didn't have the energy.

A phone call from Emma did him in.

"You were nervous, weren't you?"

Erik closed his office door before replying. "Yes."

"And you know that you can't eat when you're nervous."

"Please don't make this a lecture."

Emma smiled in his ear. "You could've called me. I can make you relax, call the restaurant to not serve you alcohol .. why did you ignore me, love?"

That was rich, coming from her. We're not in high school any more Em."

"If we were still in high school, I would have given you a family pack of condoms right now and warn you that you can't call it a relationship if you only want to bone someone."

"You're so wise." Erik walked over to Charles' desk. Just curiosity.

"Yes, but it isn't about me right now. Call him into your office tomorrow, tell him how you feel like, tell him he's free to leave and be compensated if that knowledge makes him uncomfortable."

"No, no it will be so serio-"

"If you ask him out again, he'll fear you'll turn in the alcoholic monster. Bad second impression. Just bumble and be cute and use condoms."

It felt like something was burning in his chest. "I don't know if I-"

"Of course you can do it." Emma sighed. "I'm not going on a motivational rampage so just do it and thank me later."

"And we'll completely forget this conversation."

"I always do that with our conversations." Her voice turned softer. "And Erik?"

"Yes Emma?"

"Get him properly dressed before you introduce him."

//

"I just want to see him! He's been ignoring me for months!"

Erik looked up from his computer. It had taken him three hours, but finally he had been able to focus on work instead of day dreaming of Charles. And now this.

"Miss, I can't let you come through. The only reason you even got to this floor is because you told the receptionist you were .. mister Lensherr's librarian? O my God she needs to have her eyes fixed!"

Months? Erik was quite sure he had met Sinead three weeks ago, and for the first time.

"Miss, if you don't leave right now, I will have to get security."

Erik's curiosity needed to be satisfied. He rose and walked over to the door.

To see Moira talking to a woman who was a complete stranger. Disappointing. "I don't know her. Get security."

"What? No!" The woman paled. "Mel's? You paid for my lunch because I came short on cash?"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

Moira was already calling security.

"I would pay you back! We had a connection!"

_Connection?_ "I'm the owner of this company. I have enough money as it is." _How had the woman even found him, followed him back? That was creepy._

"I was hoping you were single ..?"

Erik flinched. That was just sad.

"He isn't", Moira replied. "Security is coming mister Lensherr. I will handle this."

_He wasn't? Why didn't he understand so much of the things surrounding him?_

When he was back in his office, he had seven new e-mails. One of them was from Charles F. Xavier. _Where does the F stand for? Where did he get my address? Why is he ma-_ Erik shut himself up and clicked the e-mail open.

I'm not angry. I hope you aren't either. And won't be.

P.S. The F is for Francis, but don't tell anyone.

But don't tell anyone. They already had little se- He told himself to snap out of it. It didn't make a lot of sense. Going to be angry about what?

//

"You really didn't know her or were you being a complete ass to an one night stand?"

Moira had offered Erik tea and self-made cookies (where did she get those?) after security had taken the woman away.

"Charles brought those, by the way." She pointed at the cookie. "Said he thought you had a sweet tooth."

The words made Erik fall silent. Why did Charles use Moira as the messenger?

"The woman?"

"I don't know why I have this conversation with you." _Charles made cookies._

"O come on." Moira offered him a cup of tea. "There is some serious 500 days of Summer- There's something about Mary- Moulin Rouge- thing going on here. I'm your cool companion. Emma is the scary god mother and .. I don't know enough rom coms for the rest of us."

Erik should reprimand her. Should tell her that what he did in his personal life wasn't her business and that his life wasn't a chick flick, thank you very much.  
"I really didn't recognize her", was all he said. "I was probably impatient, threw money on the counter and side-stepped her."

"And all that time she was in love with you."

"I really hope she hasn't, because that's incredibly sad."

Moira smiled. "Yes, it's much better to try to be smooth and make moon eyes at your-"

"Stop right there." Erik took another cookie. "I'm going to continue working."

"It's half past five, can't you give yourself an early day?" His secretary fumbled with her cookie. She never played with her food.

"Is there something you want to tell me in a straight forward manner, instead with body language and vague hints?" _Was he expected somewhere?_

"Just saying. Last couple of weeks been rough on you." Moira started cleaning up.

"Moira MacTaggert, don't make it pull me out of you."

"But it's so cute!" She bit her lip and fled into the kitchen.

"Cute? MacTaggert, explain!" Cute. Erik tried to think of things that could be called cute and which he would like. He couldn't think of any.


	7. Romance in the rain

Because Erik was anything but stubborn, he had worked until the cleaners arrived - at eight o'clock. The weather outside was horrible any way, a Spring shower cleaning the streets. _Maybe I should call for the car._   
  
As soon as he stepped out, he heard a familiar voice call his name.

Erik put his umbrella up before turning to Charles. A soaked Charles. A soaked Charles in a suit. He felt faint and turned on at the same time. Charles waited for him all this time. This was so much more than _cute_.   
  
"Charles!" He walked over to him. "Get under here, what the hell are you doing here in the rain?"  
  
"Wanted to talk to you." Charles was shivering. "Thought weather would stay sweet."  
  
"You could have waited inside .." His voice trailed off. "Do you want my ja-"  
  
"It's fine." The brunette looked a bit feverish, his blue eyes like beacons in the twilight. "Don't get angry?"  
  
 _Why was he always asking that?_ Was Erik such a gro-  
  
His brain shut down when Charles leaned into him and kissed him. Even though the man was soaked, he radiated heat and that mouth and that taste and- Erik cupped Charles' face in his hand - he was _touching_ Charles and somewhere in the back of his mind noticed that his other arm was curled around Charles and there was rain on his head but whate-  
  
"But I guess you don't mind." Charles panted a bit.   
  
"What?" Erik didn't see a reason why they would stop kissing. "No, definitely not! Charles, you're so .. great and you bake cookies and" He flinched. "I mean: I really like you." There should be an umbrella somewhere, he should keep them dry. "To the point that drives me illiterate and bumbling."  
  
"And here's me thinking you didn't want to spare a word on me." Charles kissed him again, softer this time. "I really like you Erik", he whispered against Erik's mouth. "You floored me."   
  
"Oh." He knew the feeling.   
  
"But maybe .. before we both die of hypothermia .. get inside somewhere?"   
  
"Yes. Yes." Erik kissed him again. "Umbrella. I mean, I'll call my chauffeur. Get inside. Please."  
  
Charles' smile lit up his face. "You're so _cute_."   
  
If all this was categorized under cute, Erik really didn't mind. He steered Charles to the entrance of the building. "If you continue to kiss me like that, I think I'll lose that title quite fast."   
  
"Oh." The librarian blushed. "Well, I could think of worse ways to get warm ag-"   
  
They stumbled into the reception hall, lips locked and hands fumbling. The chauffeur could wait.


End file.
